The present invention relates generally to the thickness reduction of metal slabs, and particularly to a method that reduces the thickness in a manner that avoids alligatoring in the ends of the slabs.
Two procedures for preventing alligatoring in slabs are discussed in commonly assigned pending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 632,406 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,862) and 658,157, filed respectively on July 19, 1984 and Oct. 5, 1984. The disclosure of the present application provides yet a third alternative procedure for eliminating or at least substantially limiting the occurrence of alligatoring. A discussion of the causes of alligatoring is contained in both applications, the subject matter of both applications being incorporated herein by reference.